


Thomas Ships Week (March 22 - 28)

by TheFoxofFiction



Series: Thomas x Sides ship week [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Friendship Bracelets, Gen, Hugs and Cuddles, I don't know if this is romantic or platonic because i have no idea what Romance is, Kisses, M/M, Mild Gore, Movie Night, Remus being Remus, Sexual Humor, Shippy Gen, Stargazing, Sympathetic Sides (Sanders Sides), The sides all love Thomas, Thomas Ships Week, Thomas loves all his sides - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, TsxSides, Valentines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoxofFiction/pseuds/TheFoxofFiction
Summary: Some fluff for Thomas Ships weekDay 1 (March 22): Date night & Movie night (Thoman Thomas x Roman)Day 2 (March 23):Flowers //Friendship bracelets (Thomton Thomas x Patton)Day 3 (March 24): Valentines// Holidays(Intrumas Thomas x Remus)Day 4 (March 25): Stargazing// Cooking & baking(Thomic Thomas x Logan)Day 5 (March 26): Kisses & Hugs & cuddles(Thomceit Thomas x Deceit)Day 6 (March 27): Confessing feelings// Supporting each other(Thvi Thomas x Virgil)Day 7 (March 28): Free day// AUs(DLAMPTR Thomas x all the sides)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Virgil/Roman/Remus/Deceit/Logan/Patton/Thomas
Series: Thomas x Sides ship week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795894
Comments: 36
Kudos: 138





	1. Day 1 (March 22): Date night & Movie night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thoman (Thomas and Roman)

The sound of the popcorn popping in the microwave in the kitchen and Roman singing along to the Disney music on the menu screen of the movie they were going to watch in the living room, was enough to make Thomas smile.

The microwave pinged that the popcorns were done, Thomas removed the bag and emptied it into a bowl, putting on some butter and parmesan cheese powder before he walked into the living room.

Roman grinned at him, making grabby hands. Thomas wasn’t sure if the hands were grabbing for him to get closer or for the slightly overflowing popcorn bowl. Thomas barely managed to keep the bowl from spilling when Roman grabbed him around the torso and pulled him to sit on his lap, hugging him close. Grinning as he rested his jaw on top of Thomas’s shoulder.

“Thank you, my darling rainbow.” Roman murmured before giving Thomas a wet kiss on the cheek, causing Thomas to giggle.

Thomas grabbed the remote and turned on the movie. Nuzzling closer to Roman’s chest to get comfortable.

Two movies later Thomas couldn’t help the smile that grew on his lips when he heard Roman sniffle.

“Roman, we’ve watched this movie hundred of times before, yet you’re still as affected by this scene as the first time.”

“I know! but the feels! Merida might not get her mother back! The drama! The angst! The ACTING!” Roman sobbed throwing his arms out, Thomas chuckled and gave him a kiss on a tear salted cheek.

“You’re adorable.” Roman made a choked flustered noise hiding his face in Thomas’s shoulder and hugging him again, only making Thomas laugh harder.

“Nay, you’re the adorable one.” Roman mumbled into Thomas’s neck.

At the end end of the fifth movie they both struggled to keep their eyes open. Roman stretched and gave away a loud singing yawn before he burrowed his face into Thomas’s hair.

“We should go to bed.” Thomas said in a tired mumble, not making any indication he was going to move.

“To tired don’t want to move.” Roman huffed.

“I don’t want to move either.” Thomas said as he yawned as well. 

Roman grabbed the empty popcorn bowl from Thomas’s lap, and stretched his arm out to place it on the coffee table, Thomas made a gagging noise and shuddered.

“Nope, still don’t like that.” He groaned rubbing at his face.

“Sorry, love. Didn’t want to move too much.”

“I know. Don’t think i will get used to you all stretching your limbs like rubber bands.”

“Ugh, don’t let my brother hear you say that.”

“I would be more surprised if he didn’t already know.”

“Enough talk about that idiot.” Roman huffed with a pout before he gently took Thomas’s face in his hands. “I wanna snuggle.”

“We are already snuggling-” Thomas started with a grin only to hum happily when Roman kissed him on the lips.

The kiss wasn’t as deep and emotional as they tended to be, both of them too tired to do anything more. Thomas yelped when Roman flopped to the side, dragging him along. Thomas ended up lying on top of Roman’s chest who lied on his back on the couch, smiling up at him, love sparkling in his green eyes, with some specks of red around his pupil.

“Hi~” Roman said with a grin.

“Hello yourself.” Thomas replied with a chuckle, before he dove forward to kiss Roman again, before pulling back and resting his head on Roman’s chest. Moaning weakly when Roman moved his hand to card through Thomas’s hair and massage his scalp. Roman chuckled, the sound deeper now when Thomas had his ear against Roman’s chest.

The sound of Roman’s heart beating along with his skilled fingers that was currently turning Thomas into a relaxed putty was enough to make Thomas yawn one last time before he fell asleep. Roman yawned as well, quieter this time, before he grabbed the plaid that was thrown over the back of Thomas’s couch and pulled it over them, knowing his conjured blankets wouldn’t really keep Thomas warm, due to them being imaginary. Roman moved a bit to get more comfortable before he gave a kiss to the top of Thomas’s head and then closed his own eyes, letting sleep claim him too.


	2. Day 2 (March 23): Friendship bracelets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomton (Thomas and Patton)

“Thomas!” Patton called, making Thomas look up from where he lied on the couch, laptop resting on his tummy, as he edited a few short videos he was planning to post later that day.

“Oh! Hi Patton.” Thomas said with a smile, pushing himself to sit up. “Do you need anything?”

“Nope, just wanted to know your three favourite colours.”

“Well, you know I really like red.” Thomas said a bit confused about the question, Patton only nodded with a grin. “for the other two, jeez, I don’t know, Pat. I like all the colours.” Patton just beamed

“Good!” he said. “I got something for you.” it was first now Thomas noted Patton was holding his arms behind his back most likely hiding something. Thomas blinked, interests peaked as he looked at Patton.

“Oh?! What is it?” Thomas put his laptop on the coffee table as Patton moved over.

“Close your eyes, it’s a surprise, and no peeking!” Thomas chuckled, but did as told.

Patton moved closer and took Thomas’s left hand. Thomas hummed in confusion and interest when he felt something against his skin, that clearly wasn’t Patton’s fingers.

“Okay, you can open your eyes!” Patton said. Thomas blinked his eyes open and looked at his hand, to find how his wrist now held a small woven bracelet. two deep red yarns along with two rainbow ones were looping around a baby blue string, at the middle a small metal sigill with the letter P on it rested, Thomas chuckled, as he reached out to touch it, ready for his fingers to go through it, like most of the things the sides conjured for him. Only to blink again when the bracelet actually reacted to his touch.

“Wait… it’s not- It’s real?!” Thomas starred up at Patton in shock. Patton smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back off his head.

“Yeah, I kinda asked Dee is he could make you forget buying the things and making it.”

“What possibly made him agree to that?”

“I owe him a month supply of lemon and raisin cookies, they’re his favourite.” Thomas couldn’t help the laugh that left him.

“That’s so sweet Patton. I- thank you.”

“Oh no worries! Now we match!” Patton called and pushed forth his own left hand, to show he had a similar bracelet, but with the reversed colours so a string of red was in the middle and the blue and rainbows weaved around it, it too had a metal sigill, but with a T on it. Thomas laughed while Patton gave away another giggle, only to squeak when Thomas pulled him on top of his lap and hugged him close.

Patton gave away a round of giggles, and kicked uselessly with his socked feet, when Thomas gave his neck a slobbery raspberry, before pulling back to grin at Patton, who laughed and lunged forward to kiss Thomas on the lips, causing Thomas to make a surprised noise that grew into a squeak on his own when they toppled over to crash to the couch. both bursting out laughing once the short lasted panic faded. Thomas grinned back at Patton, clearly struggling under the full weight of Patton on top of his chest. Patton wiggled off Thomas’s chest before he got comfortable in a new position, lying next to Thomas so that didn’t squish the host into the couch.

Their laughter died down after a while, and they just lied next to each other on the couch and breathed. Thomas closed his eyes and sighed.

“This is nice.” he said with a smile. Patton snuggled closer to Thomas side and hummed.

“You know what would make this nicer?” Patton asked

“Hmm… what?” Thomas asked a bit sleepy, clearly intent on taking a quick nap before he continued to edit the videos. Patton shuffled a bit before he pushed himself up on his elbows.

“This.” he said with a warm tone and kissed Thomas on the nose, before moving over to kiss Thomas on the forehead, and then each cheek and closed eye, and the jaw and chin, Thomas was snickering again, grinning a wobbly smile, he squinted his eyes open to look up at Patton, who was looking at him as if he hung the moon. Patton beamed when he caught Thomas looking.

“Come here you.” Thomas said with a laugh as he reached up to cup one of Patton’s cheek and moved his other hand behind Patton’s head to card through the lighter brown curls.

The kiss was soft and sweet. Patton happily kissed back. giving a small lick to Thomas’s lips, deepening the kiss when Thomas just smiled and invited Patton in. They broke apart when the need for air got to much, but went back to soft quick kisses just as fast, kissing their heated flushed cheeks before snuggling closer.

Thomas hummed gently as he worked on editing again. Patton napping on his chest, with Thomas’s computer on top of his shoulders. They would feel their muscles dislike for the position later that day and the next. But they were cosy, so moving was a no no.


	3. Day 3 (March 24): Valentines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intrumas (Thomas and Remus)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some mild gore in this one, Remus tears his heart out as a gift, don't worry he is fine and puts it back in, it is not very detailed either.  
> as well as some sexual themes, but nothing happens really.

“HERE!” Remus shouted loudly causing Thomas to yelp and almost drop the bowl of ice cream he had been eating.

Thomas just stared.

In Remus’s hands,

In Remus’s very very bloody hands,

was a beating heart.

“... what?” Thomas questioned, despite fearing the answer.

“It’s valentines! I’m giving you my heart! Roman said it was what you do if you love someone.” Remus said and beamed bouncing on his feet. Thomas was still trying to get his brain to work.

“Uhhh...”

Remus grew more subdued, slowing down his bouncing until he stood still, a small frown growing on his lips

“You don’t want it?” he stated, “And i got through the trouble to rip it out and everything.” Remus grumbled to himself starting to pull the heart back to himself.

Thomas panicked, he scrambled as he shot his hands out, grabbing Remus's blood covered wrists, trying to keep the shudder down from touching that much slick blood.

“No wait! I want it!” Thomas blurted before he had time to think, face flushing red once he realised what he said. Remus perked up, but still looked unsure. Thomas sighed before he looked up at Remus’s face “the whole ‘give your heart to someone you love or care about’ it’s a matter of speech, Remus. ”

“Oh… So you don’t want it… like  _ this _ … but you still want it?”

“Yeah.” Thomas said with a smile creeping onto his lips. “I like your heart to stay right here.” he reached up with a bloody hand and placed it on a very wet patch on Remus’s black shirt. Thomas was not able to hide the shudder this time, when he realised Remus’s shirt was soaked in blood. “Please put it back-” Thomas whispered in a slight panic, jerking his hands away.

Remus blew a raspberry in annoyance, but actually did as told, he started to pull his shirt open, only for Thomas to squeak and hide his face in his hands only to whimper when he remembered the blood.

Thankfully Remus made the whole ordeal silent, so Thomas wouldn’t have to hear the wet slick noises of Remus pushing his heart back into his body.

Remus gave Thomas a once over before he snapped his fingers, making himself clean, and then crouched down and took Thomas’s wrists in his hands pulling them away from Thomas’s face. Remus blinked and made a choked noise at the sight.

“Holy shit- how didn’t I realise just how hot you are with blood on your face when I sang to you all the way back?!” Remus asked staring wide eyes at Thomas who blushed almost as red as the blood on his face. “Oh fuck me-”

“Maybe later.” Thomas squeaked out. making Remus choke on air and fall against his chest, with a moan, hugging around Thomas’s torso.

“Oh- oh my god. keep talking dirty to me!” Thomas couldn’t help but bark out a laugh at that. Causing Remus to huff before he moved closer and before Thomas had time to react, blew a raspberry against Thomas’s stomach. Thomas shrieked trying to get away from Remus’s mouth, but Remus just hugged around him tighter and did it again and again, until Thomas was doing nothing but laughing and giggling trying to wiggle free to no avail.

Remus smirked up at him after a few minutes of merciless raspberries. Thomas snickered, rubbing away some tears of mirth from his eyes with his shirt. Remus beamed, only to blink when Thomas grabbed the sides of his face and pulled him up, their noses bumped before their lips met in a sloppy kiss. Remus hummed happily and shifted so he was sitting on Thomas’s lap hugging around Thomas’s neck and digging his fingers into the dark brown hair at the back of Thomas’s head to deepen the kiss.

They pulled apart and Remus wiggled happily, moving his fingers to move through the half dried blood that still coated Thomas’s cheeks and face.

“Ugh, it’s all dried up, it feels weird.” Thomas said with a slight frown.

“... Good weird or bad weird?”

“Weird weird.” Thomas opened his mouth to speak again only to splutter when a wet rag smacked him in the face.

He blinked his eyes open when it was removed from his face and he saw how Remus was now intently removing the blood from Thomas’s palms, before he made the wet rag vanish.

“Thank you.” Thomas said, Remus just smiled, making his moustache curl a bit.

“You may look extremely hot and Dominant with blood on your face, with a big capital D~ but, I like your face better as it is.” Remus said with a smirk. Thomas just chuckled and rolled his eyes.

“You dork.” Thomas said as he reached for his bowl of ice cream again. Remus shuffled a bit until he was leaning against Thomas’s side, hugging around Thomas’s torso.

“Are you calling me a whale penis or a nerd?” Thomas halted before he held his bowl close and smirked at Remus

“Which one would you prefer,  _ Dukey~ _ ?” Remus’s pupils blew into big black orbs as he curled up against Thomas with a slight manic giggle, a wide smile on his lips.

Thomas chuckled at the sight before he put his attention to his ice cream and disappointment flooded him when he found the bowl full of nothing but melted mush.

“Oh nooooo… my ice cream melted.” He pouted. Remus made grabby hands at it.

“Oh gimme gimme! I love to drink ice cream like it’s a soup!” Thomas sighed before he handed the bowl over.

“Try not to spill okay, I’ll got and get myself a new bowl.”

“Okay~!” Remus called happily as Thomas got to his feet, he had barely taken a step before a loud slurping came from behind him. Thomas chuckled and gave his head a slight shake. Remus were one of a kind.

He may be chaotic and a bit too much at times, but Thomas was a bit surprised at how much he actually loved the side.

He couldn’t help but smile at the sight of Remus sitting cross legged on the couch, trying to lick ice cream of off his moustache as he wiggled his somewhat dirty toes, never liking to wear socks for long.


	4. Day 4 (March 25): Stargazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomic (Thomas and Logan)

The songs on the radio was the only noise, along with the hum of the engine of Thomas’s car as he drove along the road towards a place only he knew.

It was dark, and the sky had a few starts breaking through the air pollution of the city, but grew steadily stronger the further away he got.

“Where exactly are we going?” Logan asked, sitting in the passenger seat, dressed in warmer clothes to fight of the chill of the night, but his tie was still on, resting on top of the spring jacket, not as thick as the winter jacket but also not as thin as a summer coat.

“Now if I told you that, it wouldn't be a surprise!” Thomas said with a laugh. Logan started at him with a squint and hummed. “... Are you trying to read my thoughts?” Thomas asked sending a glance at Logan who huffed.

“Yes. But it is not working, why is it not working? I’m your logic, I should be able to find it out.”

“I… may have asked Deceit for some help.”

“... I feel insulted and amazed. How is he doing that? keeping the knowledge from me while still making you know about it?”

“You would have to ask him about that, Logan. I don’t know what he can and can’t do… it’s a bit scary-” a strong sense of insult filled Thomas mind, Thomas gave a sheepish smile at that into the rear-view mirror. “No ill intent Deceit.” the sense of insult subsided a bit, but he could clearly imagine Deceit huffing and crossing his arms.

“Will you tell me why you’re driving along the road at night instead of being home and sleeping?”

“I am awake and driving on the road, in the dark, because I, got a surprise for you.”

“Will you tell me what it is?”

“No can do, Lo, it would spoil the surprise.” Logan gave away a groan and slumped in the passenger seat, clearly sulking. Thomas smiled as he reached out with one hand and ruffled Logan’s hair. “Don’t worry, we’re almost there.” Thomas only got a huff and a stronger pout in reply.

Logan perked up a bit when Thomas turned off the paved road to a smaller dirt road that snaked its way up a hill. The trees grew on both sides of the dirt road, but due to it still being early spring the branches were still bare of any leaf or flower, revealing the big vast starry night sky. Logan gasped as he stared out the window in awe. Missing the warm adoring smile that grew on Thomas’s lips when he looked at Logan now and again when the road was straight.

Thomas turned off the car and smiled at Logan.

“We’re here.” Thomas said with a smile, putting in the break before unbuckling his seat belt.

“Where exactly are we?” Logan asked as he opened the door to the car and stepped out into the chilly night air. Thomas opened his own door and followed him outside.

“Not fully sure, but I found this place a few months ago.” he said, moving to the back of the car and opened the trunk.

Logan turned away from him to walk a few steps away from the car, staring up at the stars, further away he could see the lights of the city spread out like a lake of lights. Logan hummed before he heard Thomas close the trunk of the car and lock it, the lights colouring their surroundings in yellow for a short moment before the lone light of the stars shone down on them.

“So what are we doing?” Logan asked turning around to look quizzically at Thomas, only to blink when Thomas moved over to him, holding several things in his arms.

“Stargazing.” Thomas said grinning as he raised the telescope he had brought with him, making it get Logan’s attention. “I also made some hot chocolate if we got cold and some sandwiches to eat if we got hungry. I also brought two blankets for optimal cuddling.”

Logan just gaped.

“I love you so much...” he said, voice full of awe and adoration. Thomas practically beamed as bright as a star at those words. Taking each and every time Logan actively said it, close to his heart. Logan was otherwise more likely to show his love through gifts or quality time.

Logan happily set the telescope up while Thomas fixed the blankets for them, they both sat down on the blanket that was made to keep dry from the moisture from the ground. the other blanket, thicker and less sturdy was wrapped around the two of them as they sat next to each other. sandwiches and the thermos of hot chocolate before them, next to the feet of the telescope.

“I also got this.” Thomas said, taking out a book about stars he had borrowed from the library a few days ago. Logan beamed at the sight.

The two spend several hours watching the stars, trying to find every star they could. and when they didn’t look through the telescope, Logan pointed out the constellations and told of the myths and legends that surrounded them. And if they got chilly, they drank and warmed themselves on the hot chocolate and ate of the sandwiches, fully content.

The drive back home was silent, but a comfortable one, the only noise the old songs on the radio from the music stations that still played in the middle of the night, old classics that both Logan and Thomas sang and hummed along to.

Once they got back home Thomas was exhausted, but he still felt content.

“Thank you for this Thomas, it was… nice.” Logan said with a small smile. Thomas smiled back.

“I’m glad you liked it, Logan.” Logan smiled a bit wider before he with pinked cheeks leaned down to kiss Thomas on the cheek.

“I’d gladly do this again sometime.” he said when he pulled back, but stood closer than before. Thomas smirked before he grabbed Logan by the tie, making Logan flush deeper red.

“Oh, I’m sure we can make time for that.” Thomas pulled him down for a kiss on the lips, making Logan give away a muffled whimper, still getting extremely flustered despite how many times they kissed. “Good night my dear Starlight.” Thomas murmured against Logan’s lips when he pulled back from the kiss, before letting go of Logan’s tie.

“Good night Thomas.” Logan said still flustered but happy, before he gave a wave and sunk out. Leaving Thomas alone to get ready for bed.


	5. Day 5 (March 26): Kisses & Hugs & cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomceit (Thomas and Deceit)

Thomas woke up when his alarm started, he groaned and turned it off, before stretching under the blanket, he didn’t want to move, he didn’t have that much to do today, so he could take a moment to relax, he reached for his phone to check up on notifications and happenings while he slept.

The sound of a side appearing made Thomas steel himself to face Logan who would urge him to get out of bed to start the day. But the side that Thomas saw when he looked up from his phone was none other than Deceit. The side looked exhausted and was dressed in a black T-shirt with his logo on the chest and grey tartan pyjama pants. His hair was a wild mess and he rubbed tiredly at his face.

“Dee?” Thomas asked making the deceitful side hum before looking at him. “What..?” Thomas wasn’t sure what to ask, but Deceit seemed to realise what he was referring too.

“Remus got the urge to do some chainsaw art… in the living room...”

“Wha- oh- uhh… Okay?” Deceit yawned again and seemed to struggle to keep his eyes open. “I take it he woke you up?” Deceit only nodded wrapping his arms around himself to provide some warmth. Thomas shuffled a bit on the bed, before he grabbed the blanket and opened it, patting the mattress next to him. Deceit blinked slowly before he perked up.

Thomas couldn’t help but chuckle when Deceit lied down on the mattress before he wiggled closer and slung to Thomas, to steal his body heat. Thomas closed the blanket around them both before he gave a kiss to Deceit’s forehead.

“Better?” Thomas asked with a warm smile on his lips. Deceit gave away a sleepy hiss, tongue poking out between his lips to smell the air before it retreated back into his mouth.

“Yessssss...” Deceit mumbled as he burrowed further into the blanket and snuggled up against Thomas’s side.

Thomas moved his free hand to card through Deceit’s hair making Deceit lean into the touch. Thomas continued to scroll on his phone, before he lifted it up to take a picture of them both, he wasn’t going to post it anywhere, he just knew that if he did the fandom would flip and chaos would follow. Thomas also wanted Deceit’s permission before he posted any photos of the snake. Deceit was a secretive person, he rather keep less official and work photos to a minimum, wanting to keep a distance between the role he played in the Sanders Sides videos and the person he was when the cameras were off.

“What are you doing?” Deceit asked in a sleepy mumble, blinking up at the phone Thomas was holding, now playing around with different features for the camera, such as dog ears or baby face amongst other things.

“Nothing much.” Thomas said as he locked his phone and stretched over Deceit to put it on the bedside table. Deceit grunted a bit when his personal pillow, also known as Thomas’s chest, moved. Thomas only laughed before he gave Deceit a kiss on the cheek in peace offering. Deceit looked up at him and pushed himself up so he could plant his lips on top of Thomas’s. Thomas gave away a surprised but pleased noise as he kissed back, reaching up to take Deceit’s head in both of his hands. Thomas lied back down on the bed. Pulling Deceit along, the kiss never breaking. 

When they do pull apart Thomas is smiling and Deceit’s cheek is tinged pink, while the scales shine a bit brighter yellow. Thomas lets his hand move from the back of Deceit’s head to cradle his scaled cheek, stroking his thumb over the pink around his eye. Deceit leans into the touch and closes his eyes.

“Gosh, you're beautiful.” Thomas whispers. Deceit flushes deeper and turns his head further into Thomas’s hand, as if he trying to hide in Thomas’s hand. Still not used to the compliments that Thomas freely give.

Deceit gives away a yelp when Thomas pulls him close, hugging the shorter side to him. It’s a thing he adores, Deceit being the shortest, making him the perfect size for hugs and cuddles. Thomas kissed the top of his head again before he let his head fall back to the pillow. Deceit moved a bit so he was comfortable, resting his head once again on top of Thomas’s chest. Both warm and content, and still a bit sleepy.

They ended up being in bed for two hours before Logan made sure they bog got up for the day.


	6. Day 6 (March 27): Confessing feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thvi Thomas and Virgil

Virgil sat curled up on the couch, chewing on his lower lip and playing with the zippers on his hoodie sleeves as he distractedly watched the TV that showed some old reruns of the Simpsons, he was going to tell Thomas how he felt, even if his anxieties was trying to make him reconsider.

Thomas was singing to himself in the kitchen as he was cooking dinner for himself and Virgil.

Virgil blinked and looked at the kitchen when he heard Thomas start to hum along to Under the sea as he finished setting the plates. humming to himself before he stiffened and shook his head.

“I will not add tiepods to the food REMUS!” He shrieked, causing Virgil to snort and try to stifle a laugh behind his hand, nerves being pretty much blown away as Thomas continued to argue with Remus about what was edible and not.

Thomas huffed before he checked that everything was turned off before he took the plates and joined Virgil in the living room.   
And instantly the nerves were back.

Virgil was trying to psych himself up during the meal, repeating what he would be saying over and over in his head, to weed out the bad ways to say things or finding better ways to say it. Virgil’s grip on the silverware was so hard his knuckles were turning white when he opened his mouth.

“Thomas?”

“Yeah?” Thomas asked looking away from the TV to blink at Virgil.

“I… ah… I need to tell you something...” Virgil took a deep breath ready to speak again and tell Thomas his feelings, only to choke on his own spit that sent him into a coughing fit. Thomas made an alarmed noise and patted him on the back to try and help.

“You okay, Virge?” Virgil nodded as he cleared his throat a few times before he sighed. “What did you want to tell me?”

“I- well- It’s-” Virgil looked up at Thomas and stared into the brown eyes, feeling his heart do a small somersault in his chest. Gosh Thomas was so handsome and Virgil was very very gay. Thomas tilted his head at the prolonged silence.

“Do you want to use your band-aid method? to just ‘rip it off’?” Thomas asked. Virgil blinked before he opened his mouth.

“I love you...” he mumbled out, before he blinked, realising what he just said and felt his face burn with embarrassment.

“...What?” Thomas asked staring at him with wide eyes.

“NOTHING! It’s NOTHING!” Virgil called stuffing his mouth with food. “I said NOTHING!”

“You… love me?” Virgil made a flustered noise and tried to hide in his hoodie, cheeks full of food making him look a bit like a emo hamster. “and I take it, this isn’t the kind of familial love the others have for me?” Virgil gave a small shake of his head. chewing the best he could while not looking at Thomas. Face as red as a beat, but due to his foundation it appeared more pink. “So…” Thomas said slowly, pointing at Virgil with his fork. “You love me like a friend?” Thomas saw Virgil give a minimal shake of the head “Like a queer-platonic partner?” another shake “as in romantic love?” Virgil tried to hide further into his hoodie and his cheeks and face grew even darker red. Thomas watched him, Virgil had chewed and swallowed the food he had been stress eating. “So romantic love. Okay.”

“Wha- Okay?! What do you mean by okay? Isn't’ it… weird?” Thomas pursed his lips as he frowned slightly

“I guess it is a bit weird-” Virgil deflated a bit “But you know how weird my life is, what’s one more weird thing added to the chaotic mix?”

“I… true...” Virgil ate slower this time.

“Also. Love you too, Virgil.”

And Virgil made a strangled noise as he almost choked on a piece of mashed potatoes whipping his head to the side to stare at Thomas again, making a garbled mess of noises around the food in his mouth. Thomas just laughed as he reached over and ruffled Virgil’s hair.

“Let’s talk more about this once we’ve finished dinner, okay?” Virgil was still blushing furiously but he nodded, both dreading and wishing for the talk to come.


	7. Day 7 (March 28): Free day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DLAMPTR Thomas and all the sides

“I spy, with my little eye… something that starts with S...” Roman drawled there he laid sprawled on the couch.

“Stairs.” Virgil grumbled, face down on the floor.

“You gotta look up Virgil!” Roman whined, only getting a huff in reply. “And no, not the stairs.”

“Stars?” Logan asked pointing outside to the stars barely visible through the window.

“Nooo… not the stars either, teach.”

“The sand Remus dragged in last time Thomas went to the beach?” Patton asked.

“What?! Oh- no. not sand.”

“Solitude.” Deceit said not looking up from the book he was reading, perched on the armrest on the armchair Logan was sitting on.

“How would Roman be able to see that?” Logan questioned.

“It starts with S.”

“SEXUAL TENSION!” Remus shouted, as he appeared behind the couch, making Roman screech and fall off, landing on top of Virgil who wheezed and gave away a startled hiss and screech, trying to scramble out from under Roman but only succeeding in elbowing him in the shoulder.

“No! Not that either!”

“Aw come on bro! There haven’t been any fun bedroom activities for a whole week! I’m withering! Mister Daddy Thomas, Sir! CLAIM ME! TAKE ME RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW-” Remus words got muffled by his own hands as Deceit stared at him in a flustered mortification.

The sound of the front door opening made them all turn to see how Thomas entered, talking on the phone with someone, from the sound of things it was Joan.

Remus perked up instantly and before any of the others could stop him he lunged at Thomas.

“Remus nO!” Patton cried out.

Thomas turned and yelped before he stumbled when Remus barrelled into him, jumping and hugging around his torso like a koala.

“No- I’m fine, Joan… Just got a attention seeking side clinging to me.” Thomas said, as he lowered his head to give Remus a peck on the forehead, making Remus blink up at him with starry eyes and beaming smile.

Thomas said goodbye to Joan before he hung up, and entered the living room, not bothered by the chaotic side clinging to him.

“What happened?” Thomas asked when he caught sight of Roman and Virgil on the floor, Virgil having given up on trying to get free from under Roman who had made himself comfortable in the sprawled heat he landed in.

“Gravity happened-” Virgil wheezed out.

Thomas reached out and helped Roman up, giving the other creative side a peck on the cheek in greeting, making Roman blush and made a swooning noise, before sitting down on the couch. Thomas unwrapped Remus from his torso, making the other creative side crash to the couch as well. now with his body freed, he crouched down to give Virgil a kiss in greeting as well, before he moved over to Patton, kissing his nose, making Patton giggle. Thomas gave a kiss to Logan’s brow and a kiss to Deceit’s cheek.

“So what’s the plan for tonight?” Thomas asked looking at all his sides. Virgil had pushed himself to sit up, leaning against the couch.

“We were thinking a Disney marathon and some healthy snacks.” Logan said.

“Sounds good.”

It didn’t take much to create the pillow fort on the floor before the TV.

They had all changed into onesies, expect for Logan and Deceit who were in their pyjamas. Remus was in a mouse onesie, Roman was in a lion one, Patton had his usual cat onesie, and Virgil was in his skeleton one and Thomas got cozy in his batman onesie.

The snacks consisted of popcorn, and homemade chips and a bowl with grapes and some clementines and apples as well, not red ones, due to Roman’s extreme dislike to any red apple.

Doing a Disney marathon ended up being a bit harder than they had thought, not that Thomas had a lack of Disney movies, it was more on the line of if Pixar counted as Disney or not.

This became the loudest argument between Roman and Deceit. Remus tried to get some darker movies into the marathon, but only succeeded with them adding Anastasia to the mix despite it not being a Disney movie. That didn’t stop Remus and Deceit to loudly perform ‘In the Dark of the Night’.

There was no question about it when all the sides along with Thomas sang, or in Logan’s case “rapped” through ‘Be Prepared’ when they watched the three old Lion King movies.

It was almost midnight when everyone was almost asleep. Thomas fell asleep last, managing to turn off the TV before he closed his eyes, head resting on Logan’s stomach, Deceit clinging to one of his legs, due to the side getting cold in his sleep and had snuggled closer. Remus wrapped around his waist snoring into Deceit’s back. Roman was sprawled like a starfish further away, snoring in tandem with Remus. Patton snuggled close to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it folks

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if this is romantic or platonic...


End file.
